Digger (529)
Digger, A.K.A. Experiment 529, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to drill holes through planets, grass, floors, ceilings and others. His one true place is as an underground miner with several companies on the island. Bio Experiment 529 was the 529th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to drill holes through planets, grass, floors, ceiling and others. 529 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Stitch! The Movie All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 529's pod landing on a sand castle on a beach. 529's pod was later caught up in the closing tide, activating the experiment, which proceeded to escape underground. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 529 was captured by Lilo and Stitch at an unknown point and named Digger. In "The Asteroid", Digger was one of the six experiments who Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. During the journey, Digger was shown digging into his seat. He later drilled a hole into the asteroid's core to insert the Hyperdrive engine into. Digger was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Earlier in the episode, he helped Lilo make mud. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Digger, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Digger participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by sending attacking Leroys into his underground tunnels. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Digger is a tan meerkat-like experiment with a long bony drill-shaped tail, a round body, short arms and legs with sharp claws, a round head with sharp teeth, a dark round nose, dark blue eyes and a row of spikes from his head down to his tail. Special Abilities Digger has thick, sharp claws that he can use to dig in a fashion similar to a mole, but at a much quicker pace and more efficiently. Digger also has a tail that is similar in shape and function to a drill, which he can support himself on, and he can start drilling through the ground using this at will. It has been shown for him to roll into a shape similar to that of Stitch and most other experiments, although due to his tail, it appears as a more wheel-like figure. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Digger's pod color is purple. *Digger is described by the experiment computer screen that says "Experiment 529 Primary function: Digger". Gallery 529 digger by bricerific43-d5a5mgk.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h39m34s205.png|Digger's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h01m21s130.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h47m46s197.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h54m10s194.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h00m15s27.png|Digger digging into his seat vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h51m52s238.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h52m06s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h45m55s103.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h45m26s141.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males